fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Satan (Forsaken By God)
Satan= |-|The Superiadeum= Summary Satan, once known as Lucifer, is the main antagonist of the Forsaken By God series. Originally born during the course of the new universe's history, the angel Lucifer was born with magic rivaling Tetragrammaton's own magical power. Fearful of this, Tetragrammaton cast him into Hell, where he created the Infernal Throne, took on the name Satan (the Adversary), and gained control of Hell. The two waged a magical battle against each other for billions of years, each trying to claim control over the world. However, during their war they became distracted, and humanity emerged. Satan saw humanity as a tool to gaining more power due to their immensely powerful souls, and attempted to drag them into Hell to add to his power. Tetragrammaton mostly protected humanity from Satan's influence, however with Satan's magical might contesting his he was unable to save the sinful from being damned to Hell. By the time of the events of the Forsaken By God series, Satan has begun to gain a very clear upper hand in his battle against Tetragrammaton, due to the influx of human souls into hell, which allowed Satan to raise an army of damned souls. In response, Tetragrammaton shut the Gates of Heaven, sealing himself and his angels inside and allowing Satan, his demons, and his army of damned souls free reign on Earth. Satan situates himself at Ground Zero, where the Gates of Heaven originally appeared on Earth and were closed, where he was said to be guarding them from anyone who might try to open them, so as to maintain the demon's presence on the world. In truth, Satan was actually attempting to open the Gates so that he could ascend to heaven and kill Tetragrammaton. Eventually, Adam and Hope arrived at the Gates, where they were attacked by the Legion and Beelzebub. Hope managed to open the Gates (as her power combined with Satan's was enough to overcome Tetragrammaton's hold on the Gates), and Satan appeared, killing Beelzebub and the Legion before entering Heaven. Upon entering, he slaughtered his way through the angels until at last he stood before Tetragrammaton. After being sealed and destroyed by Tetragrammaton after a lengthy battle, Satan regenerated due to his connection to the Infernal Throne and killed Tetragrammaton with a surprise attack and absorbed his power, reclaiming his birth-name and labeling himself the Superiadeum (a contraction of superior ad deum, latin for "greater than god"). He began to re-write all of reality in his image, but Adam, who had become a true Enlightened and gained the power to fight Lucifer, battled with him through the multiverse until he finally triumphed, and destroyed Lucifer once and for all. Disclaimer: 'Images are not mine. Credit to original creator Appearance and Personality Satan appears as an angel wearing in the armour of a demon. The one time he removes his helmet, he is described as being "inhumanly beautiful". However, normally he wears the helmet, which appears as a fiery demon's head. Upon becoming the Superiadeum, he recreated his body to show his power. Satan was thrown into Hell mere moments after his birth, and was raised by demons. He holds an intense grudge against Tetragrammaton because of this, and holds hatred against all that Tetragrammaton created. He also hates the demons themselves, both as lesser beings and a reminder of being thrown into Hell, despising them, and considers them tools to be used and thrown aside once he has become the new God. However, he hides many of his emotions, appearing as charming and persuasive, just with an immense hatred of God. Upon becoming the Superiadeum, Satan forgoes hiding his emotions anymore, and becomes incredibly arrogant, justified by his incredible power. He is also easy to anger, which results in him attacking any who oppose him with as much power as possible. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Physically at least casual 4-C '(broke through Legion's ''Shields with a flick), '''2-C '''via magic (was becoming superior to Tetragrammaton), '''higher with Quia Non Est Mihi | 'Unknown' physically (superior to his base form), At least 2-B via magic and Mundus est Mea. Name: Satan, the Adversary, the King of Hell, the Fallen One, originally Lucifer the Morning Star | Lucifer the Superiadeum, The One Above God Origin: Forsaken by God Gender: Male Age: Billions of years old (born well before sentient life first emerged) Classification: Fallen Angel, Demon | God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8, can regenerated as long as he is linked to the Infernal Throne, which is bound in Hell), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, even if his mind, body and soul are destroyed, he will regenerate as long as the Infernal Throne exists), True Flight, [[Resistance|Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (via Veritas Et Mandacium), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mental manipulation (Via Shields on the mental and spiritual planes), ]]Resistance to physics and matter manipulation (beings of Heaven and Hell are not made of the same matter as those from the human realm, and their bodies internally operate on different physics, resistance to reality warping (his magic passively weakens any attempt at reality warping used on him that is weaker than he is), Teleportation and Apportation, Space-Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping via Quia Non Est Mihi, Fire Manipulation (can wield Hellfire, which is 1000 times hotter than the sun, and will never go out until it has completely consumed the body and soul of the target), Telekinesis, Can use both Seraphic and Demonic Magic, Soul Manipulation (can attack the soul directly, created the Legion by combining every human soul in Hell), can drag the mind, body and souls of others into Hell, grows stronger proportionally to the seven deadly sins of those those nearby, can open Hell Gates, can summon demons, through his link to the Infernal Throne he has combined power of every soul (and piece of soul) in Hell, looking at his helmet slowly burns away the mind and soul and causes terror and hysteria, Conceptual Manipulation (via Veritas Et Mendacium) | All previous abilities, excluding his connection to the Infernal Throne and Quia Non Est Mihi, on a far greater level, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, can regenerate as long as he exists on any of the four planes), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 4), True Flight, [[Resistance|Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (via Veritas Et Mandacium), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mental manipulation (Via Shields on the mental and spiritual planes)]], Magic, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation and Apportation; Acausality (time, fate and causality are all subject to his command, making him free from them), High-Level Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Creation, Causality Manipulation, Nigh-omniscience, Spiritual and mental nigh-omnipresence, Law Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (all of the abilities ignore resistances that do not completely originate from the target) via Mundus Est Mea. Attack Potency: Casual 4-C physically (broke through Legion's Shields with a normal flick), 2-C with magic (stated to rival Tetragrammaton), higher with Quia Non Est Mihi | 'Unknown' physically (far superior to his previous form), 2-B with magic and Mundus Est Mea (wiped out all of Tetragrammaton's multiverse, which was stated to be made of a thousand universes, then created "countless new universes", and was able to control them all Speed: FTL (superior to Beelzebub) | Massively FTL+ '''(during his fight with EoS Adam Lawrence, they moved between galaxies in seconds), possibly '''Immeasurable (claimed that he could walk through time itself) Lifting Strength: Likely far higher than Stellar physically, Likely Immeasurable with magic | Unknown (far superior to previous form), Likely Immeasurable with magic Striking Strength: Casual Class XTJ physically (destroyed Legion's Shields with a non-magical flick), Likely Multi-Universal with magic | Unknown physically (far superior to his previous form), Multiversal with magic Durability: 4-C, likely higher, physically, likely Multi-Universal 'with magic '| Unknown physially (far superior to his previous form), Multiversal 'with magic 'Stamina: Nigh-limitless (has contested his magical might against Tetragrammaton's for billions of years, is sustained by the Infernal Throne) | Limitless Range: At least Star Level , likely higher physically, Multi-Universal with magic | Multiversal Standard Equipment: His armour, his sword, his helmet | Nothing Intelligence: Likely incredibly intelligent | Nigh-omniscient (can will himself into knowing anything about the world) Weaknesses: Like all uses of Veritas Maximus, during its use Satan loses all but his physical statistics and natural resistances. Is still bound by Angelic Law, and may not use his magic against a human. | None notable Notable Abilities: * Veritas Maximus - Quia Non Est Mihi: The manifestation of Satan's deepest belief "It should not have been me". Referring to how he was cast out of Heaven and into Hell mere moments after birth and his belief that it should have been anyone else, this Veritas Maximus damns everyone within range and slowly drags their minds, bodies and souls to Hell, piece by piece. This ability also has the secondary effect of putting such immense pressure on the body that victims are barely able to move, and Tetragrammaton, who at the time of their fight was equal to Satan, stated it felt like he had a neutron star weighing on his back. Due to his connection to the Infernal Throne, Satan also gains the Spiritual Power of all those damned to Hell. Like all types of Veritas Maximus, this ability bypasses all resistances and victims instead feel the full force of Satan's magic directly through their Shields. Also like all types, the ability also decreases in power exponentially the further away from its user one is. However, due to Satan's immense power, this is far less of a problem for him than for most others, as even when exponentially decreased, his power is enough to significantly affect everyone in all three universes. * Veritas Et Mendacium: 'Like all magic users, Satan is protected from conceptual manipulation by ''Veritas Et Mendacium (see main page for explanation). Unlike other users however (except for equally powerful beings such as Satan and EoS Adam and Hope), his magic is so powerful that the effect is extended in a radius outside his body, allowing him to enforce and erase concepts within a certain distance from his body. The range seen for this effect is over a million kilometres, as it was enough to cover all of Greenland when Satan was at its centre. * '''Veritas Maximus - Mundus Est Mea: Upon absorbing the power of Tetragrammaton, Satan's deepest belief changed from his previous, becoming "The world is mine". When activated, the Veritas Maximus gives Lucifer the ability to freely change the world as he sees fit, warping, creating, erasing time, space, souls, minds and concepts as he sees fit. This ability was far superior to Tetragrammaton's own Veritas Maximus, being able to not just create and destroy a multiverse, but also freely control all aspects of its existence. This ability also has none of the weaknesses of normal uses of Veritas Maximus, as the reality warping of this ability is limitless, allowing the user to negate these weaknesses. Like all types of Veritas Maximus, this ability completely bypasses all Shields, forcing those affected to resist with nothing but their own natural strength. ** Cosmos Chains: Satan compresses the mass of entire galaxies into the form of chains that bind themselves to his enemy, immobilising them. Even if the weight of the Chains is not enough to hold them down, the chains also burn with the heat of a trillion suns, and damage the mind and soul on contact. ** Grand Timestorm: Satan's strongest attack. He compresses countless timelines into singularities that he then throws at his enemy in an endless stream. The initial compression is omnidirectional within a timeline, and to even survive the initial compression, one must be Acausal (even if one has Universe+ Level durability, they will still be absorbed into the singularity). Next, one must be able to dodge, or survive being hit by, a near endless stream of timelines, and the concepts and infinite mass they contain. Key: Base | The Superiadeum Other N'otable Victories:' Blurado de Kaiser (Yuracion Absolon) Blurado's Page Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Demons Category:Fallen Angels Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Concept Users Category:Casuality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Forsaken By God Profiles